


Some Boys

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gerard, stop, that’s my fucking dick you’re on, get off,” Frank said, nudging Gerard a bit. “You like it,” the red-head mumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Boys

Gerard and Frank were best friends in their 11th year of school. They hardly did anything without being attached at the hip, and if they did, it was most likely hygienic things, like using the bathroom, or showering.

 

So, this was normal. Not being able to sleep at 2am, after a long night of eating junk food, and watching shitty zombie movies. The two boys were laying on Gerard’s bed, and simply doing nothing. All they could hear was their breathing, and it was almost like they were having a silent conversation. It was quiet, until Gerard shifted, pulling the covers up a little higher. “I’m cold,”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have made us both sleep in our boxers, then,” Frank replied with, and Gerard just huffed. “You can’t tell me you don’t do that at home,”

 

“Yeah. _At home._ I’m at your house right now,” Frank said. Gerard huffed yet again, this time more exasperated. “I can’t fall asleep with pajamas on. You can’t either, and I know that. It’s a fact,”

 

Frank rolled his eyes, and a smile played at his lips when Gerard cuddled into him. “Whatever,” he settled for saying, really having nothing else to add in.

 

Gerard grinned. “Exactly,” he said, trying to look at Frank, but it was pitch black in the room. He pressed his body against Frank’s side, shivering. Frank jolted away at the freezing boy next to him. “Jesus _Christ,_ Gerard. You’re a fucking ice cube,”

 

“Can you— Frank, please, I’m fucking _cold,_ ” Gerard whined, curling into Frank, taking all of his heat, and just relishing in it. “Ger- _ard,”_ Frank stretched his name out, feeling his skin turn gelid. “You’re not helping _me,_ though,”

 

“Good,” Gerard said, smiling. He put a leg over Franks thighs, spooning his side. He moved his calve up, making Frank suck in a breath at the spot it brushed against.

 

“Gerard, stop, that’s my fucking _dick you’re on,_ get off,” Frank said, nudging Gerard a bit. “You like it,” the red-head mumbled, pressing closer to Frank- if possible- and moving his leg again.

 

Frank gasped, and crossed his ankles, tightening them. “Stop, what the fucking _fuck,_ Gee,” he said, but this time, he didn’t make any moves to actually put an end to Gerard’s mischief.

 

Gerard pushed his crotch against Frank’s leg, and it was meant to be a joke, to _really_ get Frank aggravated, but that didn’t happen. Instead, Frank made a tiny whining sound, pulling Gerard on top of him. “For fucks fucking _sake,_ Gerard,”

 

And then they were kissing. It was rough, and forceful, giving them both a mouthful of lust. This wasn’t the first time they had kissed, if pecks count. It was a dare, and they blushed immediately after their lips had touched.

 

But _this_ kiss; fuck. One of Gerard’s hands had flung up to grip Frank’s shoulder, pressing his face closer, harder against Frank’s.

 

They continued the kiss for a minute or two, before Gerard broke away. “Wait, uh,” he didn’t even know what happened.

 

“What?” Frank asked, voice airy, and there was a hint of desperation behind it. “What the fuck was _that_ all about?” Gerard asked, and that just made Frank confused.

 

“What do you mean? I thought that this was what you wanted,” he said. The crotch rubbing just made him think— _oh._

 

“No, uh, I was just. I was joking, you see, and like,” Gerard was sure he was blushing. He was on top of Frank, and had turned the situation awkward by a smidgen. “No, I know that now,” Frank said, but it came out as more of a mewl. He felt _so stupid_ for not catching on sooner, for not catching on _right away_. He couldn’t help but think that he had changed everything. He initiated a make-out session with his best friend. He should’ve know Gerard was just fucking with him.

 

“It’s okay!” Gerard was quick to say, leaning down to press a kiss to Frank’s cheek; it was very close to his mouth. Gerard couldn’t even see his own hand if it were in front of his face. The kiss was chaste, and sweet, though, and made Frank’s stomach erupt into butterflies. “Plus, I never said I didn’t like it,”

 

That sentence made Frank’s mouth drop open by a little. Well, there’s rarely a time that you don’t enjoy a kiss. Especially if you _kiss back._

 

“Are you gay?” Frank asked suddenly, and he didn’t even _think_ before the words slipped. Gerard shifted on top of Frank, before nodding to himself. “Uh. Yes?”

 

“Holy shit,” was what Frank had to say. “When did you, like, find out you were?”

 

Gerard shrugged, and his grip on Frank’s shoulder tightened slightly. “I just— I like dick,” he said it casually, loosening the conversation by a bit.

 

“How—” Frank started.

 

“Porn,” Gerard said quickly. “‘Was curious. And then I realized I liked guys, y’know?”

 

Frank nodded. Wow. Gerard was _gay._ “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I thought you’d find it weird,” Gerard mumbled, feeling a bit vulnerable, despite his position.

 

“No, not at all. I just,” Frank sighed a little. “I don’t know what _I am.”_

 

Gerard cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” he asked, and leaned down, closer to Frank. He was definitely intrigued.

 

“I don’t think I like girls?” Frank said, but it came out as more of a question. “I mean. They’re pretty. And they always seem to smell nice. But like. I don’t know. And I’ve never seen a dick other than my own,”

 

Gerard knew that. Frank always skittered to find a lone stall in gym, and Gerard thought he might’ve been scared to see other people’s bodies. But then he remembered.

 

“What about me?” Gerard asked. “You’ve seen me naked,”

 

They had sleepovers twenty-four seven. They always changed in front of each other, and it was never a tad bit awkward, or anything. They usually ignored one another, or shared tiny glances that the opposite person never caught.

 

“Only your backside,” Frank said, and fumbled with his hands, allowing them to grip the bedsheets.

 

“Okay. Well, what did you think of that?” Gerard asked, and his voice was hinted with flirtation. He wasn’t sure if he intended to make the tone audible.

 

“Uhm. It was nice. You’re pretty, and all,” Frank answered, feeling like Gerard could see the stupid look on his face clearly.

 

Gerard couldn’t help but grin. He leaned down, and kissed Frank slowly. Frank froze for a second, before responding. He was hesitant, and wanted to regain what confidence he had earlier. He couldn’t find it, though. He was trying to remember what gave it to him. _Oh, yeah, it was Gerard’s fucking leg. That was it._

 

Gerard pulled away after a short moment, resting his forehead against Frank’s. He was a bit sweaty, and it was becoming hot in the room. “Friends do this, right?” he asked breathlessly, kissing Frank again, quick and delectable, leaving Frank wanting so much more. “It’s totally normal,”

 

Frank nodded, moving a hand to Gerard’s hair, tugging him down. “Totally,” he said, before crashing their lips together. It felt so ardent, and Frank thought it wasn’t _enough._ He whined into Gerard’s mouth, not sure what to do. “Let me help you,” Gerard said between kisses, moving his hands, splaying them across Franks chest. “Lemme find out if you like men,”

 

Frank kind of liked the idea, and he found himself nodding. He couldn’t deny that he found Gerard attractive, and if that didn’t say something, he wasn’t sure what else would. Maybe catching sight of Gerard’s dick would, actually.

 

Gerard, though— he wasn’t sure what he was doing. Mainly because this was his first sexual experience with anyone asides from himself. He remembered each night alone clearly; right hand wrapped around his dick, just fucking up into it. He’d never tell Frank the one time he imagined it was his hand. No, he wouldn’t even _dream_ of telling Frank that. 

 

Frank and Gerard, well, they were considered ‘losers’ in high school. They were the ones who didn’t get lucky, or laid, or _however the fuck_ you want to word it. They were the ones who got shoved in lockers, and they saved each other afterwards. Those people. They were them. So, Gerard didn’t have anything to work off of, except for what he had done to himself. Which wasn’t a lot, if he was honest. He didn’t have any strange fetishes that he shamefully used on himself.

 

Gerard was nervous, almost shaking, as he moved his hips down to Frank’s. He rolled them, and that made Frank tense up. “Gerard,” he said, and holy _shit._

 

“Say my name again,” Gerard said, and Frank only followed the stipulation. “ _Gerard,_ ” he moaned, as he pushed his hips up further. Yeah. Gerard liked that a lot. “Fuck,” he said, and kept gyrating his hips, pressing down so roughly. He wasn’t sure if he had felt anything so wondrous in his entire life.

 

Gerard’s palms dug into Frank’s chest, as his head fell back. He was drowning in the feeling he was receiving from such a small action. He hardly registered when Frank’s hands slid to grip his hips. “I-I never knew anything could feel so good— oh my _god,_ shit,”

 

Gerard shook his head lightly, hair falling in his face. “Me either,” he replied, and then he just, “Uh, uh, _uh, Frankie,_ ” and his hips snapped down harshly, and he was going to come,he was going to fucking _come right there._

 

Frank gasped, and gripped Gerard’s hips hard, moaning, turning his head to muffle the sounds in the pillow. The sounds Gerard was making, Frank couldn’t fucking _handle_ it.His breath was uneven as he tried to see Gerard’s face, and he hated how dark it was in that moment.

 

Gerard didn’t want to come, no, he fucking _didn’t_ , he wanted to touch Frank, and have Frank touch him. But he found himself not being able to stop. His hips kept going, and by the sounds coming from Frank, Gerard didn’t think he minded the situation at all.

 

It really only took a few more thrusts of Gerard’s hips, until he was gasping, and digging his nails into Frank’s shoulder. “Oh, fuck _yes,_ don’t— _Frank,_ coming, _coming,_ ”

 

And then, Gerard’s entire body felt incredible, and he had to bite his lip, as a groan escaped him, his body shaking. “ _Oh, shit,_ ”

 

Frank came a few seconds after Gerard, the way his best friend was acting throwing him over the edge. He whined loudly as he went, arching his back up.

 

That wasn’t the way Gerard wanted this to go, but he had a feeling this situation might happen again.

 

Gerard was panting against Frank’s neck, and Frank had a line of shivers rolling through his spine. “So,”

 

“That was so good, I want to do it again,” Gerard breathed out, kissing Frank’s neck quick, before lifting his head up. Frank laughed, shaking his head. “So fucking good, but I’m not ready for a second yet,”

 

Gerard smiled, and bit his lip. “You’re really, like. Hot,” he said, and he could hear Frank’s mouth drop open. “I. Thanks,” he blushed.

 

Gerard planted a sweet kiss on his lips. “I’m gonna guess you like boys, then?”

 

“No,” Frank said, and Gerard’s face dropped, but Frank spoke up before Gerard could question him.

 

“I just like _you,_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
